


(Dont) Say You Love Me

by detectivehorriblewriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: dont judge me ok im just feeling it todat, i might delete this immediately after but who kniws, lmao this is my first fic ever look at me im disgusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivehorriblewriter/pseuds/detectivehorriblewriter
Summary: Tony Stark is a man who has a short list of people he loves. A list so short that he doesn't even need a list for it, he keeps it on the back of his mind, never even bothering to tell them he loves them. You can count the times he said I love you to people on one hand, he never lets himself love anyone because everytime he does, bad things happen---Basically just me trying to hurt tony





	(Dont) Say You Love Me

Tony Stark was never affectionate. At least, that’s what his father molded him to be. _Stark men are made of iron_ as his father would say, throwing a bottle of liquor near his head. Howard would imprint this on his mind in the most traumatic ways imaginable, making sure that he would never dare to forget it, even years after his death. 

 

The day of Howard and Maria’s death was, for lack of better words, different compared to how Tony and Howard’s usual interaction goes. Howard was cold, Maria was singing by the piano for her beloved son, and Tony was feeling somber. He had this urge to say something special to his father, words that hasn’t said to him in what feels like eons. He doesn’t know if it’s just the festivity around the holiday, the fact that he won't be able to spend Christmas with his family, or simply because his brain was infected by the idea of Christmas being the time for family reunion. No matter what the reason was, he had to say it.

 

 _Stark men are made of iron_ said the voice at the back of his head.

 

“Well, your mother and I are going, aren’t you gonna say something?” Howard said to his son. 

 

Tony said as he was leaning against the frame of the door, and without even looking he said, “I love you dad, love you mom. Merry Christmas.” Howard raised his eyebrows in surprise flinched a little. 

 

“I love you, Tony” said Maria as she kissed Tony on the cheeks.

 

“I love you too, son” Tony scoffed lightly at his father’s response and washed as they drive away from his view through the windows

• • •

“Where are you taking me?” She held Tony’s hands rather tightly, fear and excitement taking over her.

 

“I told you, it’s a surprise” Tony took her hands intertwined with his and laid his lips on them.

 

“You know I hate surprises.”

 

“What do you mean? Remember when I kissed you on that rooftop, you couldn’t take your hands off of me after that, so it’s a little hard for me to believe what you’re saying right now” Tony smiled as he watched Pepper bite her lips to keep a smile from coming, she failed.

 

Pepper felt the harsh winds coming from outside the helicopter which told her that the doors were opened, _finally_ she thought. Tony stood up and guided her out the helicopter. They took less than twelve steps when she heard a chair scraping the ground.

 

“Sit,” Tony said to her. As soon as she was seated, Tony asked in a rather teasing tone, “Are you ready for your surprise?” Pepper couldn’t say anything so she just decided to nod. Tony finally removed the blindfold off Pepper’s eyes and her jaw dropped.

 

“Tony,” she was out of words, it has been so long since she even thought about this place. It was the place where she and Tony kissed for the first time. It was overlooking New York’s skyline and it was more beautiful than the night she first saw it. 

 

“Do you like it?” Nervousness filled his entire being as he awaited for her response. Instead of saying anything, Pepper kissed him. And just when she thought things couldn’t get better, fireworks went off right on top of the building they were currently on. Tony looked at her, with more love in her eyes than she ever saw before. 

 

“I love you, Pep” her heart fluttered as she heard these words come out the mouth of the only man she has ever loved for years. 

 

“I love you too, Tony”

 

• • •

“Tony, come on, I gotta get to the airport”

 

“Don’t go, just stay here with me, they’ll understand” Tony said as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder. 

 

“Understand what? That I have a clingy boyfriend who didn’t let me out of bed?” Pepper said through her chuckles. She tried to push Tony off of her one more time and he gave in with a groan.

 

Pepper ran her fingers through his hair and said “I’ll be back soon. I love you.” Tony the most genuine smile and gave his girl a passionate kiss. 

 

“I love you too”

• • •

“Mr. Stark please you have to understand, the plane was in perfect condition before takeoff. There was no solid evidence I can give you on why it crashed.” 

 

His world was crumbling before his eyes. He couldn’t let himself believe it. 

 

Tony was feeling all emotions conceivable by a person and he wants it all to go away. _This is not happening_ he thought. 

 

Twenty hours ago, he woke up next to the person he loved most in this world, said the most intimate words to each other for the first time ever. Twenty hours ago, he was the happiest he could ever be, and now, all that was gone. All that including the woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic y'all! leave comments about how badly written it is!


End file.
